OBJECTIVE: To analyze and prepare for publication data collected during a nine-month field study of nutrition and health in the culture of a Malay fishing village in 1970-1. These data include information on income and household consumption and expenditure by season, child feeding practices and eating patterns, diets of women in relation to reproduction, food beliefs and practices in illness and health, birth control practices, and effects of food preparation practices on diet nutrients. Other information obtained for analysis are changes in food availability and cost during the monsoon season, the economics of food shops in the community and their contributions to the diet, and economic and nutrient contributions of local food production. Data to be quantitated also include nutrient and other contributions of feasts, and nutrient status during the Muslim fasting month. METHODS: Data on tapes and field notes will be transcribed on forms for hand analysis. Food items in the diets of individuals and households will be quantitated and the nutrient intakes calculated using food tables of the region. Interrelations among data will be examined statistically where appropriate, and will include variations in cost-of-living in relation to income, food availability and nutrient intakes. Blood nutrient levels (already analyzed) will be compared with the above parameters, as well as with food beliefs and practices. Food preparation practices will be correlated with chemical analyses (already completed) of food nutrients from samples collected in this village. Diet practices and nutrient intakes will be related to beliefs arising from cultural customs or prohibitions due to social or physiologic conditions. Reports of the data resulting from the analyses will be prepared for publication in suitable periodicals and as a monograph.